Tom Tancredo
Thomas Gerard "Tom" Tancredo is a racist politician from Colorado, noted for his insanely extreme conservative views. He is anti-Muslim, anti-Hispanic, and anti-Catholic He was once a Republican, but decided that they were not conservative enough, so he joined the Constitution Party Biogaphy Tancredo was born in Colorado. The US military ruled that he was too insane to go to Vietnam in the Vietnam war. Tom Tancredo is a Big War Advocate But Was a Vietnam War Draft Dodger Due to Claims of Depression He then became a teacher (We're sorry for the kids he taught), but became bored with teaching and ran for the Colorado congress. He won somehow. He spent his time in the Colorado house trying to ruin the Foreign Language part of schools. He failed, so Reagan appointed him in Representative of Denver in the US board of Education (a rather useless position). He then ran for the US Congress in 1998, where he won. He lied and said he would only serve three terms, but really served four. He tried to bring down his own party because he thought they were too liberal. He also tried to make the USA pretend that China did not exist, but failed. Tancredo then ran for president in 2008, but was so crazy and racist even Alan Keyes got more votes than he did. He gave up and supported Mitt Romney. He then quit the Republican Party because they were less racist than he was, so he joined the Constitution Party instead and ran for governor of Colorado. He luckily lost. He then decided that Rick Perry was too liberal and non-racist for him, so he began attacking Perry. Political Views Errrr... Well.... Islam This guy is so Islamphobic, he makes Herman Cain seem like a Muslim. We suspect Tancredo has forgotten that the united Islamic caliphates have broken apart, as he feels Islam is a single nation that wants to destroy America. His suggestion to stop terrorists is to bomb Mecca and other Islamic holy sites (massacring thousands, possibly even millions of civilians), an action that would probably result in the Islamic world hating us even more. In addition, he thinks that they are all going to hell as are all that don't agree with him politically. Space aliens have eaten his brain. Tom Tancredo's Final Solution, Meet the biggest fool running for president. Immigration Tancredo's craziest views are his relating to immigration. He wants to stop all Immigration for three years so that the cultures of immigrants can be destroyed. He goes to high schools to get children deported back to Mexico, and wants to ban Spanish being taught in the US. He is buddies with people who want to sterilize the women of Third World nations, so that they don't become immigrants to the USA. Tom Tancredo's Unsavory Backers He also apparently does not think that immigrants who are still learning English should be allowed to vote, and has voted to repeal civil rights legislation in order to do so. He thinks Hispanics all join the anti-white version of the KKK. Republican Party Tancredo thinks George Bush and Karl Rove are responsible for the deaths of all victims of future terrorist attacks against America for not supporting his crazy anti-Islam plans. He regularly got into screaming matches with other government officials, and has the super Neo-Cons calling him a traitor because he is so insane. He claims that Republican governor of Texas Rick Perry is plotting to use illegal immigrants to make the United States turn to Sharia law and claims Perry wants to turn US schools into Madrasas. Tom Tancredo accuses Rick Perry of secret Sharia conspiracy to turn Texas schools into madrasas The Civil War He gave a speech in front of Confederate flags and a picture of Robert E Lee. Some at that speech wore confederate uniforms and sang Dixie to express their support of his racist policies. Does Tancredo wish that the South had won the civil war? We don't know. Other In most other issues, Tancredo is a typical far-right Republican. However, he supports the legalization of Marijuana, so that the money will go to Americans instead of Mexicans, to make them poorer. He hates the Pope because the Pope favors immigration and Tancredo believes this is to bring more Roman Catholic people (like Mexicans) into the US. Tancredo slams pope on immigration He also thinks Miami is a third world nation Tom Tancredo: Miami Is a 'Third World Country' and probably thinks the same about other multicultural cities in the US. Tankredo supports a return to Jim Crow. Tom Tancredo Wants to Bring Back Jim Crow Laws References External links *How Crazy Is Tom Tancredo? Category:Racism Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Conservatives Category:Republican Category:Evil Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Far Right Category:Stupidity Category:People who are not very clever Category:Not Liberal Category:Neo-Conservatives Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Insane Category:Theocons Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Idiots Category:US Politics Category:Homophobia Category:Bigots Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:American Christians Category:American Far Right Politics Category:People Who Suck Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia